


Does and does not

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria can feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does and does not

It did not feel like the end of the world (she had seen that once before); like someone had extinguished the sun (she could feel the earth's spin and knew it would face its star again), it did not feel as though anything had stopped (she still breathed, the blood circulated through the shell, she could still hear the insect hum of the traffic), but it felt, and that was worth fighting for.


End file.
